Un amour de serpent
by Shykeiro
Summary: Remus Lupin angoisse, car il aime un Serpent. Quelqu'un qui est son parfait contraire. Alors qu'il se lève pour quitter la table, un Serpentard se lève à son tour et le suit. Ses rêves seraient-ils réalité finalement?


_En plus d'être mon premier One-Shot, ceci est ma première histoire où je vais dans l'un peu plus osé, sans aller dans le lemon. Alors soyez indulgent, j'essaie et j'expérimente. Ah oui, je fais des couples un peu bizarre parfois, mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis encore très saine d'esprit. Je sais qu'il est court, mais il est complet au moins. Bonne lecture. Ah oui, ceux de mes lecteurs qui reliraient, j'ai changé la fin que je trouvais, comme vous finalement, plutôt quétaine. J'espère que celle-ci est légèrement mieux._

* * *

Il pensait à lui, il rêvait de lui à chaque jour de son existence. C'était malheureusement plus un fardeau qu'un bonheur de savoir qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il savait que ça n'aboutirait jamais à rien. Premièrement, son amour était un homme et deuxièmement, il s'agissait de son parfait contraire. Remus soupira et s'accota contre un rebord de fenêtre d'un des couloirs du septième étage, tout près de sa salle commune. Le Gryffondor s'était rembrunit depuis la rentrée et il savait qu'il inquiétait ses amis, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une boule désagréable dans son estomac à chaque qu'il le croisait dans les corridors, qu'il le voyait dans la grande salle, qu'il le voyait en cours. C'était insupportable de le voir partout sans jamais pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il y avait en lui. Le Serpentard n'imaginait même pas combien son émotion était intense, combien la chaleur était dévorante lorsque par inadvertance leurs corps se frôlaient. Le lycanthrope ferma douloureusement les yeux. C'était une douce et cruelle torture.

Combien de fois avait-il imaginé son corps d'athlète démuni de ses vêtements, sa peau pâle frissonnant sous ses caresses attentionnées, ses cheveux blond courant sur sa propre peau. Il secoua rageusement la tête, chassant ces pensés qui risqueraient de le mettre dans un état embarrassant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, désespéré de s'être laissé avoir par le charme d'un serpent. Il se pinça la lèvre se supérieure, puis posa son regard sur le parc qu'il voyait de cette fenêtre. Plus loin s'étendait le stade de Quidditch. Peut-être que regarder le match d'entraînement lui changerait les idées. Après tout, c'était une rencontre « amicale » entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il était si préoccupé, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas que son cauchemar paradisiaque jouait comme attrapeur dans l'équipe des vert et argent.

Il traversa l'école puis l'extérieur pour finalement parvenir au stade. Il entra par les entrés des spectateurs et se hissa dans les estrades à la recherche d'une bonne place. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, puisque ce n'était en fait qu'une simple pratique, mais il arrivait que les maisons organisent des « pratiques-duels ». Ainsi, deux équipes s'affrontaient, sans que ce ne soit compter. Ça ne restait qu'une simple pratique finalement. Quoique ce soit plus agréable à regarder, il y avait plus d'action que quand l'équipe s'entraînait toute seule sur le terrain.

Il s'assit finalement tout en haut afin de ne rien manquer et suivit des yeux les déplacements des deux équipes. Sirius, en tant que gardien, avait tout de même fière allure et réussissait à repousser les tirs de l'équipe adverse. Il chercha ensuite James du regard et le vit, plus haut, tournant autour du terrain, concentré totalement à la recherche du Vif-D'or. En balayant encore une fois le terrain de ses yeux couleur du miel, il le vit, Lui. Le seul qui obnubilait toutes ses pensés, le seul qui arrivait à briser toutes les défenses qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un d'effacé, de réservé et d'habituellement inaccessible. Celui-ci le vit à son tour et lui lança un sourire des plus carnassiers. Il détourna la tête, embarrassé de s'être fait découvrir en train de le regarder intensément. Il n'arriva pas à se concentrer pendant le reste de la partie.

À la fin de l'entraînement, James et Sirius vinrent le rejoindre dans les estrades. Ensembles, ils quittèrent le terrain pour se rendre dans les vestiaires. Les deux garçons se changèrent, se lavèrent et s'habillèrent et le trio retournèrent dans le château, prêts à dévorer des tonnes et des tonnes d'assiettes. Ils étaient tous affamés, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Les deux premiers avaient dépassés beaucoup d'énergie, mais Remus mourrait de faim pour des raisons émotionnelles et lunaires.

Assis enfin devant leurs récompenses bien méritées, les trois garçons remplissent à ras-bord leurs assiettes, sans tenir compte des regards un peu surpris du reste de la table. Ils étaient vraiment étranges les maraudeurs, mais toute l'école savait que sans eux, l'atmosphère ne serait pas la même, l'ennuie serait progressivement et rapidement arrivé dans leurs vies. En somme, une chance qu'ils étaient là avec leurs blagues parfois drôles, parfois horrifiantes, leurs caractères rafraîchissants et que dire de leur physique à faire fondre? Ils étaient parfaits. Un trio d'êtres divins qui avaient toute l'école à leurs pieds. James et Sirius se sentaient souvent comme ça et avec raisons, mais Remus lui y restait indifférent. Le seul être qu'il aurait voulu pour lui ne le regardait même pas et ne le regarderait probablement jamais.

-Hey vieux, t'es sûr que ça va? Lui demanda Sirius soudainement inquiet par l'étincelle de douleur qu'il avait vue dans les magnifiques prunelles de son meilleur ami. James sembla s'en rendre compte aussi, car il fronça les sourcils. Remus les regarda à tour de rôle, puis haussa les épaules.

« Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas les gars…juste un peu fatigué, je n'ai pas très bien dormit. » Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il avait eu si chaud…

Ses deux amis se contentèrent de cette faible réponse, mais tous les trois savaient que ce n'était pas une bonne réponse. Remus leur en fut reconnaissant. Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'afficher devant ses amis. Il imaginait déjà leur réaction horrifié, puis dégoûté. Il ferma les yeux. Non, c'était un secret qu'il devait garder pour lui-même, ne jamais le dire, même si ça venait à le briser de l'intérieur. Un jour, cet amour et ce désir l'embraseraient sans pitié il le savait, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque si c'était pour éviter de perdre l'amitié des deux maraudeurs.

Il finit de manger, puis se leva pour traverser, tel un fantôme, la grande salle dans toute sa longueur, direction sa salle commune. Le week-end était une bénédiction pour Lupin qui y trouvait enfin un temps pour se reposer. Le regard inquiet de ses amis le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il quitta finalement cette pièce. Personne ne remarqua une autre silhouette qui s'était redressée à son tour et qui allait vers la sortie.

Remus soupira en chemin. C'était quelque chose de lourd. Un jour, il était passé par les bains des préfets et il l'avait vu. Il se déshabillait lentement, sans être pressé, commençant par sa chemise qui glissa lentement le long de ses épaules, puis de ses bras musclés, révélant un torse des plus attirants pour retomber finalement à côté de la robe de sorcier enlevée auparavant. Il avait 17 ans et sa silhouette athlétique aurait fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe qui. Son pantalon finit par rejoindre le reste, le laissant en sous-vêtement sous les yeux du Gryffondor. C'est quand il commençait à descendre le dernier rempart de tissus qu'il se rendit compte qu'il jouait les voyeurs. Les joues et le ventre en feu, il déguerpit plus vite qu'il n'était arrivé, sans voir le sourire moqueur du Serpentard. Arrivé dans la tour, il avait dû se soulager lui-même, honteux de l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour son ennemi. Il s'était endormit très tard ce soir-là.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout ça était si compliqué. Il aurait voulu fuir à toute allure, ne jamais ralentir le pas. Pour ne plus y penser, pour ne plus le voir, pour penser à autre chose.

-Lupin!

Il s'arrêta net, comme transpercé de part en part par une lame fort bien aiguisée. Cette voix…cette voix masculine, moqueuse, méchante. C'était bel et bien celle de son cauchemar, de son paradis, de son enfer et de son rêve. Il restait de dos, crispé. Il y avait longtemps qu'il évitait le plus possible de se retrouver en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répliqua Remus en essayant de faire comme il faisait toujours : répondre calmement à la provocation. Pourtant, il était certain que sa voix avait tremblé. Il se sentait totalement idiot.

-Je ne sais pas…

C'était comme si un éclair le parcourait alors que des frissons lui escaladaient la colonne vertébrale. Cette voix si sombre, si douce. Il s'en sentait retourné. Il inventa une excuse plutôt pitoyable et s'enfuit rapidement de cet endroit, les joues en feu. Il s'arrêta devant une salle de classe vide, y entra et alla s'asseoir contre le mur. Positionnant ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'il ramenait contre lui, il y enfouit sa tête. Sa réaction avait été totalement enfantine et stupide. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se souvenait des sensations qu'avait faits naître en lui la voix seule de son interlocuteur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ça devenait trop lourd, trop pénible de vivre sans pouvoir lui dire, sans pouvoir le toucher, sans pouvoir le regarder en toute liberté.

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il avait toujours été le plus fragile et le plus sensible des maraudeurs, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois que le Serpentard lui lançait une insulte au visage, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui lancer un sort. Il étouffa un sanglot amer, se disant qu'il était bien ridicule à pleurnicher comme ça tel un enfant. Honte à lui…

-C'est pas très respectueux de partir comme ça…Remus…

Il se crispa alors qu'une chaleur se dégagea dans tout son être. Son nom, prononcé d'une façon si suave de la part de l'être qu'il aimait…c'était…érotique? Il frissonna, essayant de ne pas relever la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses larmes. Malgré tout, il avait toujours cette petite fierté qui caractérisait les Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit faible, sans défense, en pleur.

-Depuis quand prônes-tu le respect? Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, une porte qui se ferme, un déclic. La porte était verrouillée. Il l'avait enfermé avec lui! Il se sentait pris au piège. Les pas se rapprochaient de lui. Se levant brusquement, il se dirigea du côté opposé du Serpentard et eu le temps de sécher ses larmes sans que ça ne paraisse trop.

-Depuis quand me fuis-tu?

Il le regarda en face. Son ennemi le regardait avec un petit air suffisant et supérieur qui lui était coutume. Une étincelle étrange par contre semblait briller au fond de ses yeux, une lueur qu'il ne comprenait pas ou bien qu'il croyait issue de son imagination seulement.

-Je ne traîne pas avec des Serpentard, répondit-il, sachant à l'avance que c'était une réponse tout aussi pitoyable que risible.

-Toujours cette vieille rancune Serpentard-Gryffondor, elle ne t'énerve pas cette guerre?

Remus haussa les sourcils. Le chef des Serpentard, celui qui aimait faire le mal et le désordre, celui-là lui demandait si cette guerre n'était pas énervante? Le monde était à l'envers. Le serpent commença à avancer lentement vers lui d'une démarche tout à fait sensuelle. Ce garçon, savait-il seulement comment il était séduisant, comment il pouvait détruire des défenses sans aucunes difficultés? Il le maudissait intérieurement de l'attirer autant.

-Pourquoi est-ce tu me fuis alors qu'à chaque fois que je suis là, ton regard s'illumine?

Remus se figea. C'était une question à laquelle il ne s'était guère attendu. Il resta là, immobile, les bras ballants, les yeux surpris. Que pouvait-il répondre. Il se sentait encerclé. Il était tombé dans un piège dont il ne pourrait se délivrer, mais en faites, voulait-il seulement résister? Son ennemi s'arrêta finalement à quelques centimètres de lui. Il était plus grand. Il sentait son souffle qui descendait vers lui. Il pouvait même sentir la flagrance de son parfum corporel. Du caramel…il frisson de haut en bas. Pourquoi était-il si proche? Se rendait-il compte de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui?

-Tu es devenu timide?

Il l'avait toujours été, mais l'était encore plus lorsqu'il était devant lui. Il leva son regard pour en rencontrer un brûlant. La température de son corps grimpa en flèche et battit des records. Il aurait temps voulu être pris dans ces bras musclés, serré contre ce torse parfait. Il voulait tellement de choses! Mais si peu ne pourraient lui être accordées.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris?

Compris quoi? De quoi parlait-il? Son interrogation du se voir sur son visage, car il éclata de rire.

-Tu es vraiment idiot parfois Remus.

Il se penchait vers lui. Impossible, Lui, il se penchait vers lui! Dès que les lèvres du Serpentard entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, une décharge électrique le secoua. C'était si agréable, ça goûtait sucré. Une sensation bonne, douce, chaude. C'était un simple baiser, un peu timide de son côté, mais l'autre voulait plus. Quelque chose d'humide vint caresser ses lèvres, rougissant, mais comprenant, il entrouvrît la bouche pour laisser passer cette langue qui alla à la recherche de sa jumelle. Commença alors un bal des plus tendres, des plus doux. Aucune passion pour le moment. De la découverte seulement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, les joues de Remus était encore rougit. Le serpent eu un sourire amusé de le voir dans cet état. Encouragé par le baiser, le lycanthrope se blottit dans les bras du garçon qui referma volontiers les bras sur lui.

-Tu as compris maintenant? Demanda-t-il moqueur alors que leurs corps étaient presque soudés l'un contre l'autre.

-Oui…souffla Remus en accotant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, merveilleusement bien dans ces bras dont il en avait rêvé la douceur pendant des semaines.

Le Serpentard le coucha doucement sur un matelas de la salle, puis s'activa à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Ils voulaient aller lentement, ils iraient lentement. Quant à Remus, il était bien, il croyait qu'il rêvait tout simplement, encore. Mais il verrait bien le lendemain, après une nuit mouvementée, que c'était loin de n'être qu'un rêve.

-Lucius, je voulais te dire que...

Lucius l'embrassa fougueusement, l'interrompant brutalement. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il sourit.

-Je sais Remus, mais pour le moment, tais-toi....

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Pour le reste, les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Leurs corps parleraient à le place, se diraient combien ils s'aimaient, s'appréciaient, se voulaient…


End file.
